Aragorn's Sister: The Two Towers part II of III
by RuthlessRaynestorm
Summary: Pretty much the same as last time. Only difference is that it is the second one not the first. Again rated for potty mouth and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lizziecats: For the amazing review that left me warm and fuzzy through today… five days later according to my email, I thank you. It's been around a year I think since the first one and I now introduce the second one. Hope it holds a fraction of a flame to the first, enough of my babble and onto chapter 1.**_

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own it I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 1

Agarchara's PoV

Surprisingly my white clothes were still white, though with the cloak around me maybe it wasn't surprising. My hair was plaited back. Aragorn was lying on the ground with his ear to it, listening for the Uruks. He jumped to his feet with irritation written across his face.

"Their pace has quickened." He told us. My thoughts raced a mile a minute before stopping abruptly.

"They must have caught our scent." I responded. Agitation lined my face. I couldn't believe we were so careless.

"Hurry," he called back at Legolas and Gimli. Legolas paused to call back at Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli," he attempted to hurry him.

"Three day's and night's pursuit... no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli complained. I rolled my eyes moving in sync with Aragorn as per usual. The four of us ran across grass plains before entering a valley. I stopped Legolas and Aragorn passed me. I noticed something shine. In my palm was one of the brooches.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," I told them. Legolas looked at me with a glimmer of hope, instinct wanted to crush it and smear it across the grass but I didn't have the heart.

"They may yet be alive." He stated with that hope, again I wanted him to stop having it because it was more dangerous than all the Uruks put together.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come," Aragorn had investigated their tracks. I noticed Gimli stumble and roll behind us but wouldn't dare delay our progress further.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them." Legolas told him but continued without him. We made sure that he didn't fall too far behind but couldn't delay.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," I heard Gimli say. We went over a hill and paused to gaze across the plains.

"Rohan," Aragorn stated.

"Home of the horse-lords," we stated in sync. We could feel something wrong.

"There's something strange at work here, some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn told us. Legolas scanned the landscape before us.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" I asked him. We waited silently as he looked closer.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard." Legolas claimed.

"Saruman," Aragorn stated. We gave each other looks and ran after them again. As we continue to gain on them Gimli spoke.

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! Hooh," He was keeping up pretty well.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas told us. I nodded agreeing silently as per usual. We kept running through the night and stopped only for a few short minutes to gain our breath and eat.

It was dawn and Legolas acknowledged what Aragorn and I noticed. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas mentioned. My head flew up as I heard what had to be horses. We hid in the only place we were capable of behind large rocks. A large cavalry rode past us. Aragorn removed himself from hiding as they passed, Legolas, Gimli and I were right behind him.

"Riders of Rohan," he called out to them.

"What news from the Mark?" We asked in unison. At a signal from the leader, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards us, encircling us. As they stopped, they pointed their spears at us. I rolled my eyes in irritation and casted a meaningful look at Aragorn.

"What business do an elf, a man, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader from before asked. I really hated when people called me out from the others. "Speak quickly," he demanded. I gave him a look of anger hoping beyond reason that he would be intimidated; I was after all armed to the teeth. He didn't look threatened.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli stated without hesitation. The leader got off his horse. I resisted placing a protective hand on Gimli's shoulder while Aragorn did.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He responded. Legolas and I had our bows out and pointed at him in seconds.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" we exclaimed in sync. Aragorn got between us and pushed our arms down with pointed looks.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Agarchara, daughter of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm." Aragorn stated before I had a chance to retort.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn and I responded my voice was slathered in enough fake sweetness to make one sick.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader removed his helmet, "not even his own kin." The spears withdrew. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company is those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He shot Legolas a meaningful look of distrust. I refrained from stepping in front of him and returning the toxic look, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He finished.

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn told him. I shot him a lethal look wanting to slap him.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." I rolled my eyes at the sadistic word before alarm set in.

"But there were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked as he was too alarmed.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." I informed him.

"We left none alive." He responded. My expression had to have been one of horror. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He finished and pointed to smoke in the distance. Aragorn looked physically pained.

"Dead?" Gimli asked disbelieving. I looked to Legolas who wore a look of pain. The leader nodded.

"I am sorry." He stated. I bit my lip trying not to scream or cry. Legolas rested his hand on Gimli's shoulder. The leader whistled. "Hasufel, Arod," he called. He was handed the reins of two horses. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters." He nodded. "Farewell," he mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north." They loped off away from us. We looked towards each other and the horses while they departed.

**(A/N: sorry it's so short that's pretty much all I have to say.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own it I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 2

Agarchara's PoV

The four of us rode towards the carcasses. I was riding behind Aragorn while Gimli was behind Legolas. We arrived shortly. Gimli jumped down and went through the pile. I would have laughed at the Uruk head on a spear if I didn't fear for my companions' lives. Gimli pulled out a charred belt.

"It's one of their little belts." Gimli told us. Legolas bowed his head, closed his eyes and said something about finding peace in death using elvish. It was too much, my knees gave out. Before I hit the ground, Legolas caught me. Tears poured down my face as I clung to him. Aragorn screamed making me think one of the Uruks came alive and stabbed him before a thud indicating that he dropped to his knees. I pulled myself together long enough to know that he had kicked a helmet.

"We failed them." Gimli mourned. As I gained more control of myself, Aragorn looked away from Gimli. Tracks caught his attention.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other one." He must have noticed more. "They crawled." He followed the tracks with us right behind him. "Their hands were bound." He went a little farther on his knees following the tracks. "Their bonds were cut." He held up a broken rope. "They ran over here, and were followed." Aragorn got to his feet following the tracks easily. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" He exclaimed.

"Into Fangorn Forest," we realized sadly. The four of us looked up into a too dense forest.

"Fangorn, what madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. I looked at him with a hard look.

"That I can't tell you, but I can tell all of you that I'm going in there with or without you to find them." I pushed past them and entered the forest without hesitation. I heard their steps behind me. I smiled softly but didn't turn around.

We got a couple miles into the dense forest. We stopped momentarily. Gimli tasted a dark liquid on a leaf then spat it out.

"Orc blood," he told us. I looked at him wondering why he felt the urge to taste it. I then wondered how he knew what orc blood tasted like before realizing that all together I really didn't want to know.

"These are some strange tracks." Aragorn stated. I wasn't bad at reading tracks but I wasn't all that great at it.

"The air is so close here." Gimli commented.

"This forest is old, very old, full of memory," he paused, "and anger." I didn't want to think about why it was angry. Bass voices could be heard from the trees. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas stressed.

"Gimli," I scolded.

"Huh?" he looked at me confused. I made a lowering motion with my hands.

"Lower your ax," I told him.

"Oh," he exclaimed listening to me.

"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas stated. I smiled he seemed relaxed.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli asked. Legolas called for Aragorn telling him that there was something out there. Aragorn asked him something causing Legolas' light blue eyes to dart to the right.

"The White Wizard approaches." He responded causing me to respond.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn spoke with me wrapping his hand around his sword. Gimli tightened his hold on a throwing ax while Legolas and I fingered the arrows that were notched. "We must be quick." We spoke. At once we turned to attack but were blinded by a bright light emitted from the wizard. Legolas and I's arrows were deflected along with Gimli's ax. Aragorn was forced to drop his sword as it apparently grew hot.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard told us.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded to know.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" He asked.

"Who are you, show yourself?" I demanded, somehow I felt it could not be Saruman. The light dimmed revealing Gandalf. Legolas bowed with Gimli and I following. Aragorn was in total shock.

"It cannot be," he claimed.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas asked. I was blown away at Gandalf's response.

"I am Saruman or rather Saruman as he should have been." He told us.

"You fell," I stated standing.

"Through fire and water," he admitted. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time." I watched him as he was obviously reliving it. "Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." I didn't have word for that.

"Gandalf," Aragorn drew his attention.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey that was my name," I smiled in surprise.

"Gandalf," Gimli cried obviously happy he was alive. Gimli and Legolas stood slightly behind Aragorn and I.

"I am Gandalf the White." He told us. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

We walked through the forest until arriving back where we left our horses. Aragorn led one while Legolas led the other. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." I blinked in surprise.

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli exclaimed. I remembered what the horsemen had said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn informed him.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" the trees rumbled in irritation. "I mean charming, quite charming forest." He quickly changed his tune.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." I looked at Gandalf in confusion. He was talking in riddles again, Aragorn decided to tell him as such.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn stated. Gandalf hummed in encouragement. "You still speak in riddles." He told him. They laughed.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf assisted in our knowledge.

"Strong? Oh, that's good." Gimli stated.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf scolded.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." He retorted.

Having exited the forest Gandalf released a piercing whistle causing me to wince and cover my ears. A white horse appeared from the plain. I watched it in awe as my hands dropped.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas claimed. The horse stopped in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf responded. The five of us rode off across the plains.

**(A/N: 2 chapters in one day it's a sign of the apocalypse especially since it's been so long.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, please don't use Agarchara

Chapter 3

Agarchara's PoV

At night I pretended to be asleep in a cave while actually watching Aragorn and Gandalf.

"A shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heirs of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn, fears Agarchara. He fears what you two may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall."

"The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo.

"Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." I had to strain to hear them. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." I swallowed. We both let him leave alone; it was only luck that Sam was persistent in going with.

"He is not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn told him.

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." Gandalf responded. I was still caught up in the fact that Sauron feared us because we were the heirs. Shortly after, I did fall asleep. It was a dreamless night.

When I awoke, I was the first up so instead of waking them like I knew I should have I pulled out some Lembas making sure to separate enough for us all. After eating my couple bites, I walked off alone looking for any amount of water. I found none causing me to trudge back in defeat.

I checked my clothes wondering if they were still white. To my surprise, they were. My hair was the next task at hand. It was getting too long. I was fine with waist length but it was at my knees causing me to glare at it in disbelief. I pulled out the dagger that I had gotten from the elves in Lothlórien. Pulling my thick locks forward I was about to start hacking them down when a hand stopped me. I followed the hand glaring at the owner in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. Aragorn stared back at me like I had no right to be angry.

"What are you doing?" He asked me back. I looked at him again in disbelieving.

"Cutting my fucking hair," I responded. "The shits getting insufferably long again," he blinked at me.

"I noticed but why so short?" he asked. I looked at where the dagger laid against my hair.

"I always chop the shit off when it gets ridiculous, you know that," I responded. Sure the knife was higher than I usually cut it but it didn't matter. "I pulled out some Lembas for you. You should go eat." I told him before going back to my hair. I gave in and lowered the blade until it was a couple inches above waist length compared to the at breast level I was going to do. He smiled at me before taking his few bites and waking the others. I plaited my hair in an elvish way that I had remembered.

We got on our horses and continued the ride to Edoras after everyone ate. After a few hours Edoras was visible on the hillside.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld there dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. We approached the city. "Be careful what you say." He looked at me warningly. "Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf warned us.

A flag that must have ripped off its pole floated down landing near our horse. We approached the hall. We got sidelong glances from the townspeople. Aragorn noticed something causing me to look in the direction of his gaze. I notice a blonde female standing at the hall. We got some more suspicious looks.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli stated. I couldn't help but silently agree. Guards approached us as we climbed up the stairs to the hall. Gandalf nodded to them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard told us. Gandalf nodded causing us to give our many weapons to the guards. I removed my bow, dagger, swords, knives, vial of poison and arrows. I gave a smile so sweet it was sickening. Aragorn's hand clapped violently into my back making me cough and my current pouch of martox falling from my mouth.

I had a guilty look for about five seconds before replacing it with a freakishly believable innocent smile. The guards glared at me for a second before turning to Gandalf. "Your staff," he requested.

"Eh? Oh, no you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked. The guard thought for a moment, gave Gandalf a knowing look then allowed him to pass. Gandalf winked and took my hand as we entered the hall. I could tell it was partially for fake support and partially to keep me from getting into more trouble. There was a person beside the sick looking king. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf was making infuriatingly small talk. Guards followed us.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king asked. I glared at the being next to him.

"A just question, my liege," The person stood up. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." Grima as I have now deemed him stated.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" It took real willpower to not laugh at his statement. I took a step away as Gandalf raised his staff.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He panicked. I had a faint smirk on my face as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli battled through guards to give Gandalf a path to walk to Théoden.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." I didn't get any sport because I knew they wouldn't hit me so I didn't bother fighting. I did however drop Grima.

"Keep your ass right there and nothing to bad will happen to you." I told him.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli backed me up. I gave him a thankful nod as my knee held the worm in place.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf stated. I rolled my eyes at the bullshit. Théoden laughed.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." He said still laughing. Gandalf threw aside Aragorn's gray robe to reveal his white clothes. Théoden leaned back in his throne startled.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf spoke pointing his staff at Théoden who squirmed in his throne. He let out a yell of pain. The girl, from before, rushed in trying to get to Théoden. Aragorn stopped her. It was hard to make out but I heard him tell her to wait.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman's voice spoke through Théoden. Gandalf pointed his staff again causing the king to fly against the throne.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf stated calmly.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice again came from Théoden.

"Be gone," Gandalf exclaimed. The king jumped at Gandalf yelling but was thrown back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, please don't use Agarchara

Chapter 4

Agarchara's PoV

The girl, released, rushed to Théoden whose face looked less sickly.

"I know your face. Èowyn," he told her. "Gandalf?" he asked sounding confused.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf responded.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden admitted. He was flexing his fingers.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf stated. The guard from outside brought the king his sword who drew it. Théoden examined his sword. I yelped having been thrown off by Grima, who had taken advantage of my distracted moment. The king looked to me then a now cowering Grima. I watched with boredom as the king threw Grima out of the hall. He rolled down a couple stairs before crawling backwards down a few more.

"I've only ever served you my lord." He claimed I ignored him hoping that the king would too.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" The king retorted in rage.

"Send me not from your side." Grima begged. Théoden raised his sword with intent to kill. I pushed forwards to stop him but Aragorn got there first. Aragorn grabbed his hand effectively halting the sword preswing.

"No, my lord, let him go," I watched silently from beside Aragorn.

"Enough blood had been spilt on his account." I added. When Théoden looked less than murderous, Aragorn held his hand out to Grima. I thought it was too much kindness but didn't comment. Grima spit on it and took off through the crowd.

"Hail, Théoden, King," Aragorn and I shouted to the same crowd. They kneeled without hesitation Aragorn and I included.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked.

Inside the hall, two children were eating with Èowyn by their side. It took some convincing for me to not get thrown out the same doors Grima was.

"Where's mama?" The little girl asked. My heart broke and mended itself for the kids. Èowyn hushed them.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf tried to convince him.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn told him. Part of my being allowed to be here was that I would remain silent. I almost protested but was silenced by Aragorn. The things I did for the idiot I call my brother.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden retorted.

"Open war is upon you," I responded before my eyes widened at my idiocy. Ten fucking minutes, I couldn't keep my big mouth shut for ten fucking minutes.

"Whether you risk it or not," Aragorn came to my rescue.

"When last, I looked Théoden not Aragorn or Agarchara was in the throne of Rohan." My eyes narrowed as he drug me back into it.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked before I could retort.

We exited the hall all of us appalled.

"Helm's Deep, they flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked. We entered the stables.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn defended the king. I understood where he was coming from but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf told us. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." Anger seeped into my veins working faster than my poison ever could. I didn't comment.

"They will hold." Aragorn responded. Gandalf turned to Shadowfax patting him.

"The Grey Pilgrim that is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf told us.

"Go," Aragorn told him while I continued to fume. Shadowfax loped out of the stables. A horse reared back. Two men with ropes tried to control him. I walked over to them.

"That horse is half mad, my lady. There is nothing you can do, leave him." A Rohan man told me. I started speaking to it in Rohirric and Elvish. I took one of the ropes. One of the men left. I untied it from the bridle. I kept talking to him softly. The horse became gentle. The other man left. I thought I was alone as I continued to calm him. Using elvish I asked him his name. Aragorn came in and took over. He asked his name but in Rohirric.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse." Èowyn told him. Aragorn spoke to the horse in Elvish. He told him his name was kingly, asked what troubled him, and what he saw. I smiled perfectly okay with the fact that he took over what I was doing.

"I've heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in Rangers from the North. You speak as one of their own." She told us. I looked at her taking over for Aragorn talking softly to the horse.

"We were raised in Rivendell for a time." Aragorn told her.

"Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war." I told her, before walking off hoping Aragorn would follow, he did. We walked gathering our stuff back together.

I backed away when Aragorn approached Èowyn. She practiced with a sword and when she turned Aragorn blocked her swing with his own.

"You have some skill with a blade." He told her. She freed her sword from his. Aragorn lowered his blade in respect.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." She said. It raised his curiosity; I couldn't decide whether that was good or bad.

"What do you fear, my lady?" He asked.

"A cage, to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." She responded bitterly. I had respect for her, we shared fears. Aragorn used the same line on her that he did me when he found out with slight changes.

"You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." He told her. When he reassured me, he had promised that he wouldn't let it happen. He in general told me that I was too badass and that I'd piss them off to the point of killing me, or that if it did he would die to free me. It made me feel better until the part about his death.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, please don't use Agarchara

Chapter 5

Agarchara's PoV

The next day after breakfast we mounted our horses, Gimli with Legolas, me with Aragorn, as per usual. We were headed towards Helm's Deep. After a while Legolas chose to walk as did I. I was tired of riding bitch with my brother; we walked together for a while. I looked back checking on Aragorn the king was riding next to him. Legolas stopped me from racing back to Aragorn.

"He's fine, their probably discussing plans or something." He reassured me. I knew the king wasn't the greatest fan of me.

When we made camp I sat next to Aragorn, while Èowyn came up to him with soup. It was difficult to contain my laughter at his attempt to hold back a grimace. He lied telling her it was good.

"Really?" she asked. He hummed so that it wasn't technically lying. She began to walk away. Aragorn turned slightly to dump out the stew but she turned back causing me to shove him. He recovered getting some on his hand. I tried with all my might to not burst out laughing surprisingly I stopped it.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Théngel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." She told him. I gave her a smile. She didn't know.

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if Agarchara had been there too." I nodded, of course I was there.

"Then you must be at least sixty. Seventy? But you cannot be eighty!" She exclaimed as I shook my head at each of her guesses.

"Eighty-seven, Agarchara's eighty-four," Aragorn told her. She put the pieces together.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." She said in awe. I rolled my eyes and allowed Aragorn to deal with her.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." He told her.

"I'm sorry, please eat," she said.

"Only if you want to kill him," I replied under my breath. She didn't hear me. Aragorn elbowed me subtly in the ribs causing me to wince and elbow him back. I fell asleep with Aragorn smoking.

In the morning, I was again the first one up. It gave me time to rebraid my hair and eat before waking Aragorn with my foot. After an hour we're moving again. I sat on the horse while Aragorn led it too lazy to ride properly. After some time of us in silence Èowyn approached us. She walked by us silently for a while.

"Where is she, the woman who gave you that jewel?" She asked. I almost expected him say he got it from me but he didn't speak. I watched the back of his head with worry.

"My lord?" Èowyn asked. He looked at her.

"She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin." He replied at last. I winced feeling his pain. I watched as Legolas shot what had to be a warg and its rider.

Aragorn jumped on the horse as I pulled my bow, before he rode off he passed a look to Èowyn. I fired multiple arrows taking down quite a few. I leapt gracefully from the horse and fired arrows as I flipped. I continued to fire even after I hit the ground. I pulled my dual swords out and hacked at the wargs. Doing another elegant flip I searched for Aragorn. I shot another starting to panic. The fighting ceased and I called out for him. Legolas and Gimli did as well.

"Aragorn, this shit isn't funny," I claimed. I noticed our horse standing in the middle of the battlefield but ignored it for the time being. I noticed a dying orc, he was laughing. Gimli noticed it too and walked to it. He pointed his ax at it.

"Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing." Gimli claimed. I stumblingly rushed to them. I pulled Gimli back and shook the orc.

"He's dead." He coughed before laughing some more. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." I froze in shock. Legolas grabbed the orc. Shock and terror grabbed my heart and refused to let go.

"You lie," he claimed in desperation. The orc laughed, blood bubbling out his mouth. He fell back dead. As Legolas stood we all noticed the Evenstar in the orc's hand. I picked it up and placed it around my neck. I walked to the edge to look into the river with Legolas and Gimli behind me. I let out a scream of anguish to rival a dying person's. I feel to my knees in tears of pain. I wept for somewhere between minutes and hours. Suddenly I stood and almost threw myself in after him.

Gimli's grasp around my legs and Legolas' around my shoulders and waist was the only thing that stopped me. Thrashing violently, I struggled to follow Aragorn. It wasn't a suicide attempt, I think they knew that, I wanted to go after him and drag his body back. "Agarchara, you can't go with him," Legolas coaxed. As I finally slumped in his grasp, Théoden approached. He must have seen and heard everything because he looked over too.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." Théoden demanded. "Leave the dead," he finished. I felt Legolas look at him, I looked up curious about his expression. Legolas had a look of disbelief and anger on his face. "Come," Théoden told us. We stood there a few more minutes before leaving. Legolas deemed me unfit to ride Aragorn's horse, sat me on it, and handed the reins to Gimli whom was on their horse. They led Aragorn's horse all the way to Helm's Deep. It wasn't a bad idea I probably would have ridden the horse over the edge.

"Make way for the king, make way for Théoden," someone shouted when we got back. I dismounted my horse and stumbled disappearing into the crowd. I curled up on the bed of the room I was given and sobbed uncontrollably. It only lasted about twenty minutes before sorrow turned to anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, please don't use Agarchara

Chapter 6

Agarchara's PoV

"I don't give a fuck what the king wanted. I want my brother's body here now." I screamed getting into the third almost fight with someone within the last hour or two. Legolas had given the other two people a shit explanation and apology so now it was with him. "Aragorn deserves better that to be eaten by some random animal. I won't let that happen so I'll say it again. You can come with me or I can go alone but I'm finding what's left of him and burying him properly."

It during our one sided argument that rumors about Aragorn surfaced. I was going to hit one of them until I heard them say something about him being alive. Legolas pulled me to the door before releasing me and nodding me forwards. I followed from a distance. The gate opened and I recognized Brego instantly. The partially slumped form on him had to be Aragorn. I resisted rushing forwards. Gimli shoved his way through and probably called him many variations of an idiot before saying he was courageous and giving him a hug.

I watched as Aragorn ran to Legolas. They talked before Legolas nodded his head in my direction. Aragorn approached me. He stood in front of me for about five seconds before I hit him. My fist slammed into the side of his jaw with the force of a charging horse. My sudden assault had everyone in the vicinity silent and looking at us.

"If you ever, I mean ever, do that to me again, you're going to wish the thing killed you before I got my hands on you. I swear torture would be too kind of a word for what the hell I'd put you through." I told him. "With that said, give me a hug before I decide to hit you again." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "You might want this back." I stated pulling Arwen's Evenstar off. He nodded.

"Thank you," he told me. I waved him off. "I need to find the king." I nodded unsure about his desire but lead him there anyways.

Aragorn shoved open the doors very dramatically before walking up to the king. "A great host you say?" Théoden asked as if he didn't hear him.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn responded. I bit my lip to keep from talking.

"How many?" the king asked. Aragorn hesitated for a second before responding. He looked like he was thinking.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn stated. I was sure my eyes were huge and felt my jaw drop. I schooled my features into my normal straight face. Théoden turned to Aragorn.

"Ten thousand?" he asked in shock and disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men." Aragorn told him. I didn't have need to school my features it didn't surprise me. "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come," Théoden responded. I glared at him. Théoden walked outside, we followed. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Théoden stated with pride. I wanted to hit him like I had Gimli and Sam but something told me that wouldn't go over so well.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli stated. I silently agreed.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Théoden was cocky and it was pissing me off.

"They do not come for Rohan's crops or villages. Their coming to kill everyone. Why can't you get that through your thick skull? They don't care about anything else. Their master's orders were to kill people not plants." I exclaimed in outright anger. I really should learn to shut up.

"What would you have me do? Look at them. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" He half asked and told me.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn told him once again coming to my defense.

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Théoden had a response for everything didn't he? Of course, he did he's an asshole.

"Gondor will answer." We were again speaking in unison.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!? Where was Gon — No, my Lord Aragorn, my lady Agarchara, we are alone." Théoden walked away. I restrained my urge to hit him like I did Aragorn. People began scurrying around Helm's Deep. Legolas, Aragorn and I were walking just us. Gimli vanished to who knows where.

"We'll place reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn stated taking charge as per usual.

"Aragorn, Agarchara, you must rest. Neither of you are of use to us half-alive." I didn't acknowledge him and Èowyn walked out to Aragorn.

"Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She claimed. I rolled my eyes not surprised.

"That is not a bad thing." He tried to calm her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she asked. He obviously failed.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" He tried again. She looked angry.

"Let me stand at your side." She half begged. My tongue rolled across my teeth mindful of my little pouch of death. My mind again wandered to what it's actual effect was. I wondered if it hurt.

"It is not in my power to command it." We begin walking away.

"What about your sister? If she were told to stay you'd argue would you not?" She demanded. I gave her my patent pending are-you-fucking-kidding-me look, that same one I used when hanging on for my life on a cliff side, the one I only use in truly fucked up moments. She deserved it, she drug me into her argument.

"Agarchara, stay with her," he told me. I fixed him with the same look.

"Oh fuck no; you did not just say that. I don't give a shit what happens, I told you before if you go, I come with. Under no circumstances am I staying here to let you die because I'm not watching your fucking back. Oh hell no," I stated just beginning my rant on why I wasn't staying here while he fought. He held up his hand telling me with no words to shut up. I batted his hand away.

"That is why I don't tell her to stay. I would never hear the end of it and she's right. I'm used to having her at my back watching it." He told her. I fixed him with patent pending look when I realized he used me as an example.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you, because they love you." She yelled at him. "I'm sorry." She stated walking away. I stood there confused.

"That could have gone better," I told him. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for Legolas when I noticed him MIA.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't Sue, please don't use Agarchara

Chapter 7

Agarchara's PoV

We found ourselves in the armory as weapons were handed to villagers.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys, these are not soldiers." Aragorn stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli claimed.

"Or too few. Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas told Aragorn. Legolas and I's eyes met.

"Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig!" he stated in unison. In English that means 'And they should be. Three hundred… against ten thousand!'. Aragorn's elvish response was that they had a better chance of defense here than in Edoras. Legolas told him that they couldn't win the fight that they were all going to die.

"Then I shall die as one of them." Aragorn claimed in the now silent room. The two of the looked at each other before Aragorn walked away. Legolas and I tried to run after him but we were stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad and lassie, let him be." Gimli told us. Legolas listened but I shoved past him. When I found him on the steps of the armory he was talking to a child with a sword. Aragorn told the kid that there was always hope. The kid walked off as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Aragorn, I'm sorry, I'm just pissed off and worried." I told him. He smiled and led me back inside after giving me a hug. I smiled back.

Aragorn put on armor as did I. It was going to piss me off but there was only so much I could do about it. I watched Legolas hand him his sword.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas asked. I smiled encouragingly at him. I could tell that Aragorn was smiling too. He told him that there was nothing to forgive. Legolas smiled back at him and me.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." Gimli stated. He let the armor go and it fell to the ground. "It's a little tight across the chest." He complained. I smiled as a horn sounded.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas told us. I knew as much and followed them outside. The gates opened and an army of elves marched in. I was slightly shocked but didn't let it show. Théoden walked down the stairs and met Haldir.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir spoke. We rushed down the stairs. "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn stood in front of him welcomed him then hugged him. Haldir returned the gesture a little surprised. I shocked myself when I wrapped my own arms around the elf.

"You are officially awesome, every bad thing I thought about you, I take it all back." I told him pulling away before he had a chance to respond. Legolas came down the stairs and embraced him as well. The army of elves moved in unison turning and lowering bows and shields as one. Legolas stood behind Haldir.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir spoke loud enough for all to hear. I smiled when it seemed as though we had a chance.

We all stood on the wall. We watched as Saruman's army approached. Legolas, Gimli and I stood in front. Legolas and I were holding our bows the same as the elves. Gimli was having trouble seeing.

"You two could have picked a better spot." He complained. I rolled my shoulders. Aragorn came over to us. I smiled glad he came before the battle began. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts through the night." Gimli stated. Lightning struck and thunder rumbled. Aragorn had said on more than one occasion that I was his luck. I had rolled my eyes and shoved him but now if it got us through this I would accept being his luck.

"Your sister and friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas stated. I smiled encouragingly at Aragorn. Legolas' hand rested on my shoulder.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli stated. My hand of its own accord I swear flung out and whacked him on the back of the head. The troops advanced, carrying torches and spears. Rain poured ruthlessly. Aragorn spoke to the crowd but I couldn't hear him.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked. Legolas didn't look at him.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked before finally facing him with a smile. Gimli laughed. The Uruks pounded their spears and roared. We readied our weapons. I had an arrow out, notched and pulled back waiting for the signal from Aragorn. A stray arrow flew hit an orc. Everything went silent as the orc fell dead. In Rohirric Aragorn screamed hold. The Uruks roared and charged.

As they came towards us, the elves and I prepared to shoot. In Elvish, Legolas told us that the armor was weak at the neck and under the arms. I remembered that from experience. Aragorn called for us to fire. Bows were released and arrows showered down on the Uruks. Another arrow was in my hand ready to be fired. I kept my aim and my aim was true. Aragorn called to keep firing. I smirked. Once I started I didn't stop until they were dead or swords were needed.

Gimli had spoken but I couldn't tell what he said. A shit load of Uruks fell dead, they fired back, and a couple dead elves fell from the wall. Aragorn warned us of ladders. The Uruk-hai climbed the ladders, heavy fighting followed. More ladders rose. Legolas and Gimli spoke to each other but I tuned them out. I put my bow away, told Legolas I was moving to use my swords drew them and attacked. I sliced many without batting an eye.

My body had grown accustomed to random outbursts of use. Explosives were placed at the drain and I noticed a Uruk with a torch running to it. Aragorn's voice reached me. He called to Legolas and I to stop him and kill him. I drew my bow and fired two arrows and Legolas fired two at the same time. We each got another but the damn thing wouldn't fall. It made it to the explosives. That part of the wall exploded. I noticed Aragorn lying on the ground unconscious.

The orcs crowded towards the hole towards Aragorn. I fought and battled my way through them. I noticed Aragorn regaining consciousness and the Uruks getting closer to him. Gimli jumped down from the wall, landed in a pool and started hacking. I finally made it close enough to leap from the wall to ground level. I assisted in chopping Uruks into itty bitty chunklets.

"Gimli, Agarchara, prepare to charge." Aragorn told us. Aragorn told the Rohirrics to shoot the arrows and then called for a charge. He ran forwards in front with Gimli and I flanking him and the Rohan men and children following us. I was sidetracked momentarily as I watched Legolas ride something down the stairs firing arrows. My attention was pulled from him as we met the Uruks. They were faced against me, men, elves and a very persistently stubborn dwarf.

Théoden called for Aragorn to pull back to the gate. He listened calling for the elves to back to the keep. I watched Haldir nod at him and call for the others. I watched as Gimli was drug away by two elves. I watched in transfixed horror as Haldir called for his men and a Uruk struck him. I saw him stumble and be hit by another Uruk. I pulled out of my transfixion and screamed his name. Aragorn noticed five minutes after I did.

I was already fighting and rampaging up the stairs. I ran to him and watched him die in my arms. With a rage I couldn't define or place I jumped on a ladder and rode it down to the Uruks. I noticed Aragorn right behind me. Aragorn and I fought our way back to the hole in the wall and towards the gate.

"Hold them," Théoden called. I looked at him.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked. Théoden looked at him and responded without hesitation.

"As long as you can give me," he replied. I nodded as Aragorn called for Gimli.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own don't suesue, please don't use Agarchara

Chapter 8

Agarchara's PoV

Aragorn peaked out at the many Uruks. I looked after he did. Gimli didn't look.

"Come on we can take 'em!" Gimli exclaimed. I looked at the distance and looked at him.

"It's a long way." Aragorn told him. Gimli peaked out and glanced over Aragorn then me.

"Toss me," Gimli responded. I looked at him shocked certain that Aragorn was too.

"What?" I asked. He let out a huff.

"I cannot jump the distance so you have to toss me." He replied while loosely pantomiming a throwing motion. Aragorn nodded and moved to throw Gimli. The dwarf stopped him. "Uh, don't tell the elf," he stated. I looked at Aragorn who looked back. We shrugged at each other.

"Not a word," we told him honestly. Aragorn threw Gimli, jumped after him and I followed. The three of us battled mostly stabbing or knocking the Uruks off the bridge. I heard the people behind us boarding up the door.

"Gimli, Aragorn, Agarchara, get back in here." Théoden called. I heard Legolas call for Aragorn. I moved to cover him while Aragorn looked at Legolas. Legolas threw down a rope. I looked at it like it was poisonous. I shook my head lightly, parried a Uruks sword and cut its head off.

"You two go I'll cover you," I told them again risking myself more directly for Aragorn. He was about to argue but since his hand was wrapped around the rope and had a decent enough hold on Gimli, I nodded to Legolas to lift them. He looked conflicted but listened anyways. I continued to fight the Uruks using my swords not having enough cover to use my beloved bow. It seemed like the troops attacked harder seeing it was just me. I kept up fine.

"Agarchara," Legolas called throwing the rope again. I again shook my head. There was no way in hell I was letting him pull me up. It wasn't that I didn't trust Legolas it was that I didn't trust the rope. My refusal caused Aragorn to let out a shout of anger. I ignored him, deflected a blow and removed a head. I could hear him arguing with Legolas who I was sure still had a firm grasp on it.

I sheathed one of my blades pulled gently on the rope to give Legolas a warning and continued to deflect blows rather than attack out right. I wrapped the rope around my hand and wrist making sure my grasp wouldn't fail and gave another tug. Legolas was instantly pulling me up. I didn't dare relax but the rope didn't fail. Of all the shit I've been through that had my heart pounding faster instantly. I listened to Théoden as he called for yet another retreat.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden stated. I gritted my teeth in rage.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They are still defending it. They have died defending it." I roared at him. My anger sometimes had a mind of its own.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked a lot calmer than I was. The king and his men remained silent.

"Is there no other way?" I demanded for once the more intimidating one. They had watched me hold Uruks off, kill them mercilessly and have more than amazing skill with a bow. They had no idea about the martox except whatever guards that was still alive from our first day in Edoras.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling responded more so to Aragorn than me. That was the least of my problems.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and for fucks sake barricade the entrance." I replied having calmed. He nodded and scurried off to do as I said. If I remember right, he was one who did know of the poison.

"So much death, what can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked. I glared at him but Aragorn got to him first somehow knowing that giving him a piece of my mind wouldn't help anything.

"Agarchara, follow the women and children make sure they get out safe." I looked at him with anger pouring into my system. Oh hell no, my thoughts screamed.

"No, no way, I'm staying here and fighting don't you dare tell me differently. I'm not leaving. You can't make me leave with them." I shouted. I was outraged that he was pulling this shit on me again. He held his hands up in surrender as Legolas placed his hand on my shoulder giving comfort and warning. Aragorn turned to Théoden.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn told him. Théoden looked at him then me in confusion.

"For death and glory?" he asked. I snorted, so not Aragorn's style.

"For Rohan, for your people," Aragorn corrected.

"The sun is rising." Gimli told us. No one noticed when Legolas' arms slipped around my waist. I leaned into the comfort without complaint.

"Yes, yes, the horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time." Théoden responded at last to Aragorn's request. He didn't know what we knew. Gandalf was coming. Gimli cheered and climbed up to blow the horn. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Théoden told Aragorn. Legolas released me. I smiled at him. Aragorn nodded me over. "Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn."

Théoden shouted as the three of us drew our swords; out of respect I drew the one Aragorn had given me back in Rivendell. I mounted Legolas' horse. Aragorn looked at me strangely but didn't comment. Legolas got on the back of the horse as I rode beside the king with Aragorn and his men. We launched into battle as Gimli blew the horn again. We fought down the causeway and into the Uruk army. I noticed Aragorn look up. I followed his lead. Legolas was free to actually shoot instead of bother with the horse. He noticed Gandalf seconds before Aragorn said his name.

"Théoden king stands alone." Gandalf stated. I watched as Èomer rode up alongside Gandalf.

"Not alone," Èomer drew his sword, "Rohirrim," he called.

"Èomer," Théoden exclaimed in near shock. I rolled my eyes dragging the reins to obey my command.

"To the king," Èomer shouted as the rest of his horsemen approached. They charged down the hill towards the Uruk-hai. I watched as they pointed their spears at them but got blinded by the rising sun. They fought none the less.

After a while the Uruks fled Helm's Deep disappearing into the tree line. Èomer told the people to stay back out of the forest. The trees began to groan and sway, horrible sounds emerged.

We all let out a shout of victory as Aragorn and Èowyn embraced. Legolas gave me a hug spinning me slightly. I smiled at him before reality kicked in. My smile disappeared causing him to tilt his head in confusion. Soon after while clearing away Uruk bodies Legolas and I noticed Gimli sitting on one smoking a pipe.

"Final count was forty-two," Legolas told him. I smiled and shook my head finding their contest all too entertaining.

"Forty-two, that's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling." Gimli stated I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. It was less than I had. Silently and simply I was keeping track as well, I had won all but the warg battle. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three." He claimed. I rolled my eyes two less than my own count. Legolas frowned, pulled his bow and shot Gimli's Uruk. I couldn't help the laugh that I gave.

"Forty-three," he told him with a smile. Gimli frowned.

"He was already dead." Gimli told him. I again rolled my eyes.

"He was twitching." Legolas shrugged. I let out full blown laughter.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system." Gimli exclaimed wiggling his ax causing the Uruk in question to twitch again. My laughter only increased. They both looked at me before Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"You were counting too weren't you?" he asked. I gave my all too believable innocent smile.

"Who me, participating in your silly competition?" I asked with sweetness lining my voice.

"You were," Gimli exclaimed. I shook my head still portraying innocence.

"Fess up, Agarchara, obviously they know," Aragorn stated from behind me. "Tell them how many you've won while you're at it. You usually brag to me for hours about your wins before making me promise not once but three times to not tell them." My eyes narrowed on him in an unspoken threat.

"You told them." I claimed with disbelief clearly written across my face. He rolled his eyes.

"I've never broken a promise to you. You're laughing and riding with Legolas gave you away." Aragorn responded.

"How many times have you won?" Gimli asked. I shook my head with a smile. "Two or three but that has to be all." Gimli tried to reclaim his pride.

"Who won the warg one?" I asked suddenly. Gimli sulkily pointed at Legolas.

"Why does that matter?" Gimli asked. My smirk gave nothing away.

"Because I won all but the warg one, including this one," I told them finally listening to Aragorn's request.

"You heard how many we had this time, tell us your count, Lassie." Gimli requested.

"Forty-five," I responded evenly. Elf and Dwarf jaws dropped. I smirked revealing all my little secrets. They realized that holy shit I wasn't lying. A slight laugh escaped me as I turned to continue clearing Uruk bodies.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Théoden, Èomer, Gimli and I sat on our horses. We were looking towards Mordor.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Aragorn stated. I looked over at Legolas who was watching Aragorn respectfully.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere out in the wilderness." Gandalf stated. I looked at him ready to flip out if he was going to give us yet another shitty inspirational speech. He didn't instead we rode through the trees. I looked around warily from atop Brego. At the end of the forest, we could see Isengard. I could hear hobbit laughter.

**A/n: That's all she wrote… I'll get working on RotK in a few days and have it done and up ASAP**


End file.
